Star In My Eyes
by DarkMoonPrincesss
Summary: Starfire loves Robin, or so she thinks. Robin is dating Raven and Star wishes for a person to love her, and why hasn't Slade tried to destroy the Titans recently? Rated M for certain situations in future chapters. RoSFBB
1. Why Not Me?

(A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well here's the first chapter I hope it's good. ;D )

Chapter 1 Why Not Me?

The young Tamerenian princess lay in her bed with her head off the edge, her hair laying neatly on the purple rug. Suddenly a loud voice was heard as she stared at the ceiling, "Titans trouble!" She sighed 'Oh Robin why must you never have time for some amusement and relaxation? Some time for love, time for me?' The young alien rose from bed and slipped on her boots at the same time Robin opened the door. "Star didn't you hear me? There's a criminal, we have to go!" Starfire smiled sadly, "Yes Robin, i know, I heard you. I only hope that it will not be Slade this time." Robin curtly nodded his head in acknowledgment, then swiftly exited. Starfire sighed in dissapointment then followed Robin and the rest of the Titans to the criminal.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime there was not one criminal, but four. Starfire gasped and Jinx turned around, "Ooh the Teen Titans, it's about time you cowards arrived! Now we can kick your butts! Robin I am sure you are familiar with my new team mates. The Penguin, the Joker, and Harley Quinn!" Robin glared at the enemies from his childhood. "You three escaped, but how?" The Penguin snorted "Isn't it obvoius dear boy, Jinx helped free us of our prison cells. Now we must have revenge against Batman. Well Robin, always overshadowed by the bat, where is your boss?" Robin sneered "How should I know, he is not my mentor anymore!" The Joker laughed and grabbed an unsuspecting Starfire, right afterwards Harley Quinn handed him a syringe. Starfire shreiked in fear "Robin!" Robin gasped "Starfire!" The Joker laughed maniacally "Ha ha ha, if you don't tell us where the bat is, your girlfriend will sleep with the fishes tonight, permanently!" Robin frowned "She is not my girlfriend, and you can't drown her anyway." Just as Robin finished his sentence he caught a glimpse of the syringe and somehow in his heart knew it was to be used on Starfire. The Joker laughed again "No, not now, until I do this!, then injected the needle into Starfire's arm. "One wrong move birdboy and inject this into her, and believe me it won't be pretty, in this shot is concentrated hydrochloric acid." Robin frowned deeply, "Why don't you just check out Wayne Manor, I'm telling you the truth I have no idea where Bru-er-Batman is, just don't hurt Starfire." The Joker frowned and squeezed the syringe, so that a drop of the acid entered her blood stream. He then roughly pulled out the needle and with Harley Quinn close at his side left with the others.

Starfire gasped in pain and collapsed on the hard floor, Robin ran to her side "Starfire! Hang on we'll get you back to the tower, you'll be fine. We just need to get the acid out of you." Robin jumped on his motorcycle and held Starfire tightly in his arms, hoping he will arrive in time. When they got to Titans Tower, he rushed into the elevator while caryying her in his muscular arms. Raven entered and pushed Robin aside, then began to chant, "Azerath Metrion zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos.." After a few minutes she opened her eyes and there was a slight smile playing on her lips. "Starfire will be fine, she just needs time to recooperate." Robin smiled and hugged Raven tightly as she blushed.

That night Raven couldn't sleep, because she heard a noise that sounded like someone screaming. She followed the sound in her head to Robin's room, she opened the door and she saw him thrashing wildly. He was yelling in a panicked manner, with his face contorted in fear. She reached Robin and gently shook him to awake him. When he awoke he had tiny tears on his cheeks. "Robin, you were having a nightmare, it's all right, there is no reason to be afraid. Do you want to tell me about it?" Robin nodded his head, and Raven sat on the bed next to him. "Ok, well here it goes. Slade was dead, but he had a sucessor to his position, me. I attacked all of you guys and k-ki-kill Beast Boy and Starfire! Omigod Raven it seemed so real, all of the blood, their blood!" Raven hugged Robin "Robin it's okay, it's not going to happen. You would never follow in Slade's footsteps." Robin smiled "Thanks Rae, you're such a sweet girl." Raven blushed and smiled "Robin will you.." She stopped herself mid-sentence and Robin realized, "Will I what Rae?" Raven was now almost as red as Robin's costume and whispered her response, "Kiss me." Robin's eyes widened as Raven captured his lips in a kiss." She then deepened the kiss, and they continued to kiss passionately, until they both laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning they were woken by a very powerful scream. They opened their eyes immediately and was met with a very distraught Starfire with glowing green eyes. "Robin, friend Raven, what have you done! I must go!" Robin's eyes widened "What no, Star it's not what it looks like! We just uh fell asleep. No I mean Raven came to make me fell better.." Starfire closed her eyes willing herself not to cry, "Goodbye Robin." Raven elbowed Robin lightly, "Keep quiet while your not too far behing boy blunder." Raven then smiled " Rob, we're a couple now right?" Robin reluctantly answered, " Yeah, guess so." Raven grinned happily, "good." Starfire ran down the hall bumping into Beast Boy, "Star? What happened, were you crying?" Starfire shook her head, "Nothing Beast Boy, i was just peeling those vegetables that make your eyes begin to water." Beast Boy blinked in slight confusion, "Um, ok but Star if you ever need someone, I'm always here." Starfire smiled, "Thank you, Beast Boy. I must go now, farewell."

Starfire ran into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, "Oh Robin! I do not understand how you can love another, when I love you so fiercely it hurts?" She took out a pencil and and notepad, and began to write some plans in the Tamerenian language. She wrote it in Tamerenian, so that no one else could decipher it, but her. "Robin you will realize my love for you, even if I must be unkind and deceitful."

Meanwhile Beast Boy was reading a comic book when Robin and Raven entered the looking a bit flustered. "Hey Dude, what's wrong?" Robin sighed Star saw Rae and I in bed together." Beast Boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Whoa! You two did it?" Robin jumped at Beast Boy's conclusion, "What no, but Starfire..Oh my God!" Robin covered his face with his hand, "Star probably thought we did!" Beast Boy frowned, "Dude, poor Starfire! She probably thinks her best friend is a player!" Beast Boy ran to go check on starfire, but ran into Cyborg. "Whoa man, slow down! Where's the fire?" Beast Boy pushed by Cyborg, "Sorry dude, gotta talk to Star!"

When Beast Boy arrived at Starfire's door, he heard quiet sobs coming from within. He sighed and opened the door, "Starfire, are you okay? Look I.." Starfire spoke through her tears, "I must be the ugliest most horrid creature on Earth for Robin not to like me. I.." Beast Boy frowned, "You are not ugly, you are really a beauty, and the most caring girl I know. Robin must be blind, stupid, and crazy not to like you." Starfire smiled, "I Thank you, Beast Boy! You're pep-talk has helped me greatly." She jumped off her bed with excitement, then hugged and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek as he blushed. "Remember Star, if he doesn't see how wonderful you are he doesn't deserve you. There's plenty of guys who would die to be your boyfriend!" He continued his statement in his head 'Including me.' Starfire left her room and went to the mall to try to look for some possible boyfriends for her plan to win Robin from Raven.

(A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well that's the first chapter to my story I hope you enjoyed it and R&R Pleez! Peace and Happiness ;D )


	2. Where Is My Love?

-1A/N DarkMoonPrincess: After almost an entire year, here's the MUCH anticipated second chapter!

Enjoy

Chapter 2 Where is My Love?

At the mall Starfire was greeted by a young man with a red pair of pants and a black shirt. He had red spiky hair, and wore a mask very similar to Robin's. She quickly combed her fingers through her hair, then greeted him. "Hello I am Starfire, I am one of the Teen titans. Would you like to go to an area of viewing pleasure with me?" The man smiled, "Uh sure, Starfire is it? I'm Speedy. I thought you were Robin's girl though." Starfire frowned and looked down, willing herself not to cry. "No I am single? Is that what not having a partner is called?" Speedy smiled sadly "Yes I know that all too well, here let me make it more proper. Starfire would you like to go to a movie with me?" Starfire frowned in confusion, "I thought I had already asked you?" Speedy grimaced slightly, "Yeah but what kind of gentleman would I be, if I let the lady ask me out?" Starfire smiled, and responded "Yes, I will go with you."

When they arrived at the movie theater Starfire realized she hadn't any money, "Oh dear I do not have any currency. I am sorry we cannot." Speedy held out his hand on the 'stop' motion, "Whoa Starfire I'm paying, here just don't worry you gorgeous little head." Starfire smiled, "thank you are very generous. After the pleasurable movie will you please join me for dinner at Titans Tower. It really is the least I can do to thank you for your kindness Speedy." Speedy gave a nervous smile, "Sure," then thought 'oh great the boy wonder is gonna kill me. I know he has feelings for her. Oh well might as well have some fun.' He put his arm around Starfire's shoulder and lead her into the movie theater. The movie was a Horror flick titled Wicked Scary II. Every time a frightening event occurred Starfire screamed, squeezed her eyes shut real tight, and burrowed her face into Speedy's chest. When the movie ended Speedy turned to a petrified Starfire, "Guess your not a big fan of horror flicks?" Starfire shook her head vehemently, "No, it is now 5PM and we normally do not have dinner until around 10PM or later. Would you like to do something more enjoyable? Speedy grinned impishly, but his grin was wiped off his face after Starfire's next comment. "I heard the carnival just out of town, let's go." Speedy hid his frown, "Sure, just hop on my bike!" Starfire sat on Speedy's motorcycle, placed the helmet he handed to her on her head., and wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved up the engine and drove about two miles to the next carnival.

When they entered the Carnival Speedy immediately bought tickets for the both of them. They went on every ride there at least once. Some rides they went on included the Scrambler, Ferris Wheel, Swinging ship, and the Ring of Fire, which was Speedy's favorite. The Ring of Fire is a roller coaster with inverted loops and twists. After Speedy won Starfire a stuffed read and black dog, a Speedy plushie, and a Robin plushie, then bought her cotton candy, they went on the Ferris Wheel. Speedy glanced at Starfire and then realized how breathtakingly beautiful he is. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She then looked at him and he blushed, making his face close to the color of his hair. She giggled and he suddenly gave her a peck on the lips. At first she was too shocked to move, then she decided to make her first kiss unforgettable. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hips. By now they were laying on the abnormally large seat in the Ferris Wheel car. When they were brought back to the ground they quickly sprung apart and sat up straight. The teenager who was running the ride stared at Starfire's breasts and Speedy felt like 'knocking him out'. He then realized her tiny purple top was now not covering the bottom part of her breasts, and barely covered her nipples. Speedy shook his head then wrapped his arms around her and from the back restored her shirt to it's rightful position. Starfire bent over to pick up her stuffed prizes and her skirt rode up over her upper thighs revealing she was wearing purple panties. Speedy was also aware that she was not wearing a bra, from her earlier incident. When Starfire stood up straight, he quickly straightened her skirt. "So umm, Star, do you wanna go have dinner now, it's 12:15." Starfire nodded her head, "Yes let's go."

Back at Titans Tower an angry, worried, and anxious Robin was waiting for Starfire to return. Raven was also nowhere in sight, because he decided to end their beginning relationship. He, however hadn't had any concern for Raven, only Starfire. He paced across the room 'how can I be so stupid, why did I let Raven kiss me? Why did Star have to see us together, now I don't have any chance! Am I that lonely that I will do anything for a girlfriend?' While Robin was in the middle of his thoughts, he heard a motorcycle outside. He was curious to see who it was, and looked out the window, only to see Speedy. Robin frowned in confusion, 'Speedy, what is he doing here?' Only a few seconds later the elevator door opened revealing Speedy sucking Starfire's neck, giving her a hickey, with Starfire giggling in pleasure and delight. "Starfire!" Starfire opened her eyes wide in alarm, "Robin, what is it?" Robin balled his fist "What is it? You just asked What is it? You just left without telling anyone, then your out until what time is it now, oh yeah 12 fucking 30 in the morning! Then you just waltz in with him attached to your neck! I was…..worried you left your neck protector and gloves here, we…I had no way of contacting you either. Here I am worrying did someone attack you, are you hurt, fainted, captured or harmed by Slade, or even worse dead! So don't you ask me what is it Starfire" Robin finally looked into Starfire's glowing green eyes overflowing with tears. The tears cascaded down her face, Robin frowned 'Oh shit! She's pissed and upset! I made Starfire cry! How could I be so stupid!' Speedy wrapped his arms around Starfire to comfort and her, and when she buried her face in his chest, he glared angrily at Robin.

Robin calmed down and began again, "Look Star, I was just worried, it's not like you to just leave without telling anyone. And staying out till around 12 in the morning…" Starfire angrily pulled away from Speedy and walked up to Robin, "You should know by now robin, that I am much stronger than I look! I can take care of myself! Why should you worry about me anyway, you have Raven." Robin frowned, "No Star, I don't. I broke up with her, I was hoping you'd forgive me, and maybe we can try to go out, on a date." Speedy gaped at Robin "What? No way! Starfire and I are going out!" Right after finishing his thought he heard a very loud slap. He looked up to realize Robin now had a very red hand print on his left cheek. He then heard Starfire "Just stop it Robin! Just leave me alone, you always seem close to me, then something happens, and you're even more distant! Please just let me be!" Robin lowered his head and he now had tears nearly spilling from underneath his mask. Then he slowly walked to his bedroom and shut the door, allowing his tears to flow freely. He took off his mask and looked into the mirror. "Damn, I'm pathetic. Stupid Speedy, how could he take Star away, when he knew how much I love her!"

In the living room Starfire and Speedy laid down on the couch and began to kiss passionately. A few minutes later Beast Boy entered and sleepily spoke, while he still had his eyes shut. "Hey Rob dude, Raven can ya turn down the tv? I hear it from my room!" Beast Boy then opened his eyes and screamed, "Aaah! Star, um can I talk to you?" Speedy glared at the green changeling, then reluctantly rolled off from on top of Starfire. "Alright Beast Boy What is it?" Beast Boy grimaced "Um talk in my room, without him?" Starfire shrugged, "Ok, Speedy I will be back momentarily." Beast Boy and Starfire walked through the halls, the same time they entered his bedroom, Robin emerged from his room. He frowned and stealthily followed them and used a hidden hallway to Beast Boy's closet. There he eavesdropped on their conversation. "Look Star, what's the deal with Speedy? I thought you liked Robin?" Robin's eyes widened when he realized that he still might have a chance. "Oh well I did, not anymore though. He is a klobag barblernelk, very selfish, arrogant, and rude!" Robin sadly looked down as she insulted him, 'She really thinks I'm all of that, it's hopeless.' Beast Boy gaped at Starfire, "Whoa calm down Star. He just cares about you and I have a feeling he'd do anything for you, if you asked. Anyway, I'm done just don't forget what I said, ok?" Starfire nodded her head, "yes," then she quickly kissed him on the lips, and ran out of the room.

Beast Boy frowned then smiled, "You Rob, you can come out now." Robin eyes him suspiciously, "How'd you know? Beast Boy smiled, "Oh come one dude, if it has to do with Starfire, you'll be there." Robin sighed , "Am I that obvious, that pathetic? It doesn't matter now, she hates me." Beast Boy frowned, "Dude, I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I think she was lying." Robin smiled sadly, "Thanks I have to go figure this whole Star/Speedy thing out, see you later." Beast Boy frowned "Good luck Dude."  
Then he began to rethink the events of that night, 'Whoa, Starfire kissed me?' I would think she would do "it" with Robin before she kisses me. I just hope Robin doesn't think I'm trying to get with Starfire.'

When Starfire reentered the living room, Speedy was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Starfire walked up to him and giggled, "Wake up sleepy head." Speedy smiled goofily, "Hey gorgeous, let's get something to eat, tell ya what I'll cook!" Starfire smiled widely, "Oh Speedy you are too sweet!" Speedy entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and all he was blue furry food. "Um Starfire, how 'bout we go to my place, I have all the ingredients for a great meal!" Starfire smiled, "Very well Speedy, let us journey to your home!"

When they arrived at Speedy's penthouse it was 12:55 AM, Speedy cooked a wonderful dinner for Starfire and himself. He cooked Spaghetti and meatballs, he also poured two glasses of wine. He set them both on a tiny round table lit with candles and adorned with a beautiful assortment of flowers in a vase. The meal was delicious and afterwards Speedy handed her a rose, "A rose for the beautiful princess sitting before me. Although to tell you the truth Starfire the roses beauty pales in comparison to you.." Starfire blushed then hugged him very strongly. He then picked her up from underneath her knees, and brought her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She yawned and curled up into Speedy's arms with her eyes closed. "You tired huh? Here, how 'bout you spend the night, I'll sleep on the couch." Starfire laid in his bed with her head over the edge, and hair cascading down to the floor. Just as Speedy was about to fall asleep, he heard a scream. He sprung off the couch and toward Starfire in the bedroom. When he opened the door, she had tears cascading down her face, and she was curled up in a ball. Speedy gasped and gathered her in his arms, and rubbed her back, while rocking her back and forth. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, "Robin?" Speedy frowned sadly, "No Starfire, Speedy." Starfire hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Speedy, I', still not used to the fact that you are now my boyfriend." Speedy smiled, "Yeah I can' believe it myself, you're amazing Starfire, and so unbelievably caring." Starfire smiled brightly then Speedy stood up, "Well sleeping beauty, time for you to get some more rest."

Just as Speedy opened the door he was pounced on by Starfire. She clung to him desperately, "Please don't leave me! I believe I will have more nightmares if I am alone." Speedy worriedly looked at Starfire, "Ok, I'll stay, be your night in shining armor. Now just go lay down, I'll be there in a minute." Speedy left the room and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants over his boxers. Then he took of his mask and laid it on the nightstand. When he entered the bedroom, Starfire was already asleep. He sighed and smiled a content smile. He laid next to Starfire and she snuggled into him, nesting her cheek on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead, "Good night my Star, I love you."

Starfire was the first to awaken, she smiled when he realized Speedy had his arm wrapped around her waist securely, and they had their legs entwined. 'Perfect the plans working, now all I have to do is make Robin more jealous. Hmm.. I wonder if I'm being to deceitful. I do hope this works, and I will be forgiven.' Speedy awoke next, and grinned, "morning my beautiful princess!" He kissed her on the cheek, "What time is it?" Starfire pulled out her cell phone from the concealed pocket in her boot. "It is 2:30! We slept for that long!" Speedy grinned, "Well it was soo comfortable, and I'd love to wake up next to you everyday." Starfire smiled, "Well I must be going back home, the others are probably very worried. Bye Speedy!" Starfire kissed him on the lips, then began to run out the door. Speedy stared then reacted, "Starfire, wait! Let me give you a ride home." Starfire smiled, "Why thank you so much Speedy."

When they pulled into the driveway, Starfire slowly slid off of the motorcycle, followed by Speedy. Starfire pulled off the helmet and shook her hair slowly. Speedy took off his helmet as well, then kissed her passionately on the lips. Starfire pulled out a pencil and wrote her cell phone number, and the Tower's number on a piece of a pocket sized world map she had. "Here is my cell number, call me." She then kissed him on the cheek before entering the Tower. When she arrived on the main floor, Robin was once again pacing, "Where have you been?" Starfire grinned mischievously, "At Speedy's penthouse." Robin frowned, "What were you doing there?" She frowned, "You are very nosy, I slept over, after he cooked a romantic dinner." Robin stared at her, "You….I got to go, Bye." He then ran back into his room.

For the next couple of weeks, Starfire and Speedy were inseparable. One night at 10, Starfire was in the living room watching a movie with Robin, when her cell phone rang. It had a very loud and obnoxious ring that startled the two of them. Robin jumped when he heard the ring, "What the..?" Starfire pulled out her cell phone and answered it, "Oh hello honey, what is up?" Robin frowned, "Since when do you have a cell phone?" Starfire frowned as well, "Can you hold for a second please honey, someone is being very nosy. Now Robin, I got my cellular phone for my birthday. Aqualad bought it for me, he told me not to tell the other Titans though. I am still confused as to why the next day when we were at the mall, Aqualad called me more than 5 times on the cellular phone." Robin frowned, "Fine so are you just gonnna ignore loverboy or what?" Starfire hasped, "Oh I nearly forgot! Speedy I'm so sorry I….what? Oh yes we haven't seen each other in quite some time, I miss you too honey. I know why don't you come over here for dinner! Alright Speedy, I will see you shortly bye." Starfire turned around to see Robin glaring at the turned off television furiously. Starfire nervously laughed to get his attention. "Um, Robin? Speedy is coming over for dinner, can you please vacuum the entertainment room?" Robin glared at Starfire, "You have got to be kidding me, help prepare for your b-b-friend that's coming over!" Starfire glared at him, "Fine I will be at the store getting ingredient, Speedy should be over in close to five minutes.

While Starfire was shopping Robin was plotting to sabotage Starfire and Speedy's dinner. Starfire returned with ingredients for Spaghetti and meatballs, within three minutes. Right after she set the ingredients down, Speedy rang the doorbell. Starfire ran past Robin flying to the door and let her boyfriend in. He carried a beautiful single rose, and when he entered handed it to Starfire, and kissed her on the lips. Starfire blushed cutely and Robin growled in jealousy. "Starfire my love, you look gorgeous, and may I be bold in saying sexy?" Starfire grinned, "Thank you very much dear, you also look very handsome." Robin watched in anger and jealousy, slowly becoming nauseated by the displays of affection and love.

Starfire began cooking dinner, while Speedy stood behind her, embracing her, and giving her tiny love bites. Starfire cooked plenty of Spaghetti for the entire Titans Tower. She was sure to cook the meatballs and the sauce separate, so that Beast Boy may eat. She also made tofu balls, which were similar to meatballs only made of tofu. She set the large round table for everyone, setting each place with specific ingredients. Such as Raven likes herbal tea, Cyborg likes meat and no cheese, Robin likes only sauce no meatballs. Beast Boy likes only Spaghetti with tofu balls, and Starfire herself, liked plain noodles with a bottle of mustard. When everybody sat down Beast Boy spoke excitedly, 'Whoa Star, dudette! You made tofu balls, awesome, thanks!" Beast Boy hugged Starfire tightly and she blushed. Meanwhile Robin and speedy were giving him the death glare. Beast Boy laughed nervously, let go, then sat down.

At the conclusion of desert Speedy stood up and spoke nervously, "Can I have you attention Titans? Now." He kneeled on one knee in front of Starfire. "Starfire we have been dating for about a month now, but it seems an eternity that I've known you. I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" When Speedy pulled out a diamond ring with an enormous diamond, everyone gasped. Starfire had tears in her eyes and realized her little "plan" had gone totally awry. "I...Speedy dearest, I need to think about this, I'm sorry." She ran into her bedroom and a few minutes later Speedy chased after her. "Starfire, I'm sorry I guess I am rushing things. I just love you and wish to wake up to see your beautiful glowing face every morning for the rest of my life. We can take it slow, its okay." Starfire smiles sadly then hugged Speedy and yawned. "I guess I am quite de-energized tonight." Speedy smiled, "Then I will not keep you from your sleep, goodnight my love." As Speedy was about to leave Starfire began to establish more of her plan. 'If I get Speedy to sleep here, Robin will go wild with anger. He will definitely love me after this.' As Starfire thought she wasn't sure if she truly believed in her plan anymore. "Wait Speedy! Would you like to spend the night with me?" Speedy smiled, "Sure of course."

He pulled down his dress pants, so that he was now in only boxers. Starfire entered the room wearing a tiny nightgown , that she had bought in the mall. It only went down to her upper thigh, and had a matching thong. It was purple with spaghetti straps and with a very low neckline to show her plentiful cleavage. Speedy practically smothered her in feverish kisses the second she sauntered into the room. He led her to the bed and they kissed passionately for hours. She was now only in her bra and he had his boxers off, Starfire stared at him in alarm. Speedy then realized that he loved Starfire too much to rush her into anything, and put his boxers on. He slipped back into bed with Starfire and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry baby, please forgive me for almost making you do something you weren't ready for," Starfire hugged him and returned a kiss to his forehead. Speedy held her tightly in his arms as he fell asleep. Starfire laid there thinking 'Maybe Robin isn't worth all of this. Speedy loves me so much, I don't want to hurt him, and I think I may even love him to. Ohh I'm so confused right now.' Starfire finally fell asleep from exhaustion and snuggled intro Speedy's chest with a smile on her face.

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well I hoped you liked chapter 2 R&R! I know I Haven't been around for a very looong time. I'm sorry about that. I just completed my first year of college and I'm finally on summer vacation! Peace and Happiness!


	3. Love At Last?

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: After quite a while here is the third chapter to Star in my Eyes.  
Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 Love at Last

The next morning Robin was searching the tower for Starfire, he did finally find her still in her room. He opened her door slowly, "aaaah! Oh my God, I can't believe it! You two!" Starfire awoke smiled sleepily "Oh hello Robin." Speedy woke up and jumped out of bed, accidentally pulling the covers off of Starfire. She squeaked in slight fear and embarrassment and scrambled frantically to cover her scantily clad body. Robin became even more angry and yelled "Get out!" Starfire gasped, "But Robin, I have nowhere to stay." Robin growled, "Not You! Him! Get out! Get out of my Tower, before I rip you to shreds!" Speedy frowned kissed Starfire quickly and ran out of Robin's site. Starfire looked fearfully at how red Robin's face had become from yelling. She turned to leave and go after Speedy, but Robin grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "No Starfire, we need to talk." A terrified Starfire began to explain, "Robin, I did not mean to anger you, I.." Robin gritted his teeth , "No starfire I've been waiting a long time to say this. I care for you, a lot, more than you know. Ever since the first time I saw you I knew you were special. Please don't marry Speedy, I wouldn't live if you did. Starfire for you I would go in the coldest waters, through the most dangerous storm if it meant for one moment you would be by my side." Starfire could hardly believe what Robin was saying, and she quickly began to feel very guilty for the way she had treated him the past month. She began to cry and she finally realized how much torment Robin must have gone through. "Robin I am so sorry, please forgive me for making you endure so much pain. I too care for you deeply." Robin smiled, "You really do?" Starfire nodded her head and replied with a resounding, "yes!" Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a heart wrenching kiss. Starfire was left speechless, "I do not understand? How can a kiss from you be so fantastic? When I kissed Speedy it was nothing like this." Robin grinned ever more widely if possible, "So Starfire, will you be my girlfriend?" Starfire also grinned, "Of course Robin, I would be honored. Robin grinned like the Cheshire cat and held onto Starfire's hand. They laced their fingers together and walked into the tv. room, smiling like love struck teenagers.

Beastboy was the first to notice and quickly left the room, with an indescribable expression on his face. Raven looked up and let out a painful sounding gasp, "Robin, I need to talk to you….now!" Robin frowned at his ex-girlfriend "What do you want?" Raven flinched, "Robin, please I need to tell you something in private." Starfire frowned, "Anything you have to say to Robin, you can say in front of me!" Raven sneered at the alien, "Fine, Robin I love you!" All the titans excluding Raven gasped loudly and BeastBoy came running into the room with a hopeful expression on his face. Before Robin had a chance to respond, Starfire ran to her room with tears spilling form her eyes. Robin ran after his girlfriend, "Starfire! Wait!" She was found laying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. When Robin entered he sat down on her bed, and began to rub her back soothingly, slowly reducing the sobs into sniffles. "Starfire, why did you run out a few minutes ago?" Starfire looked into Robin's masked eyes,"Go with Raven, I don't want to take away your happiness." Robin raised his eyebrow at the statement, "But Starfire why would I do that, if I'm only happy with you. I care for you and only you, and nothing Raven or anyone else says will change my mind on that. I promise I will never leave you." Robin lifted Starfire's chon up and wiped away her tears with his gloved hand. He leaned in towards her face and their lips met in a heartwarming and gently kiss.

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: I know that chappie was kinda short, don't worry more to come much more, just wanted to section it off this way so the chappie's title would work out. Much more drama and romance to come! Oh and please Read and Review! I need feedback to help me with my stories! Thanx. Peace love and Happiness!


	4. Heaven on Earth or Hell? Part One

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well here's the next chappie, hope I'm still keeping your attention, I know this is gonna be a long story. My longest yet! And this chapter is gonna be pretty long too! Ok enough talking.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Heaven on Earth or is it Hell? Part I

Starfire was gently awoken by Robin, "Starfire it's time to get up, we slept until 1PM." Starfire widened her eyes, "Oh no! I did not prepare the ritual morning meal, nor did I clean the living area, or water the plants. Nor did any laundry, or cultivate the fungus for homemade glorp or.." She was silenced with a gentle kiss, 'Starfire don't worry, I checked and everything is fine, you can relax." Starfire frowned slightly, "No Robin it is not right for me to not take care of my responsibilities, I must go now." 

Starfire quickly exited the bedroom and flew to the kitchen area. There she was met with a great mess. There was pancake batter on the wall, egg yolk on the counter, and tofu waffles squishe don her previously spotless linoleum floor. She growled lowly and called for everyone so that they can explain the disaster. The first to respond was BeastBoy followed by Robin, with a towel around his waist and soaking wet hair. Raven casually walked in followed by Cyborg. Raven saw Robin and her eyes darkened with lust. When Starfire saw Robin's apparel or lack there of, she turned nearly as pink as Blackfire's wig in "Sisters." "Friends why does the food preparation area look as if the Gordanians have attacked?" BeastBoy and Cyborg laughed nervously, then BeastBoy stepped forward, "It was me Star, I was cooking tofu waffles. Then Cy started cooking eggs and pancakes. We got in a fight over Tofu and meat. Next Cy grabbed one of my waffles, through it on the floor and smushed it into the ground. He got me mad so I took his batter and poured it in the garbage, but he hit me on the arm knocking the bowl into the wall." Cyborg cut in continuing the story, "Then I took an egg and so did BB and we had an all out egg war. It was awesome Boo-yah!" Starfire glowered at her friends, "Well thank you very much Cyborg and BeastBoy for adding more tasks to be accomplished. Now if you can kindly leave the room so that I can clean up this unpleasant mess, I would be eternally grateful." The first to leave the room was Raven then Cyborg. BeastBoy cautiously walked up to Starfire, who by now was looking very embarrassed that Robin was not in proper attire. "Um..Starfire?" She turned to her friend, "Yes BeastBoy? I thought I had asked you to leave?" BeastBoy smiled sadly, "Yeah you did, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." BeastBoy then began to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard, "Wait! BeastBoy!" He then was tackled by a smiling Starfire, who then hugged him tightly. Meanwhile watched in concealed anger and jealousy. "BeastBoy I forgive you. Will you forgive me for taking part in yelling at you?" BeastBoy smiled, "Of course Star, I forgive you." Starfire grinned then lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Glorious! Now I must clean up!" BeastBoy left in a daze, 'she kissed me again?' Robin frowned, but when Starfire turned to face him he turned it into a very fake smile.

She bent down with a washcloth and began to wipe the floor near the sink, where some yolk had dripped. She grumbled lowly while Robin watched her face change from happy to angry in 1.3 seconds. He decided to leave to finish his nice warm shower, which he would have to change to a cold shower. He had seen Starfire bend down to clean the floor and saw that she was wearing a sexy black thong. After seeing that, his mind wondered how full her bra looked and f it too was black, he had never even ventured a thought about the possibility that she may not even wear a bra. Then he had to stop himself from thinking too deeply about the next questions that popped into his head, 'would she be a great lover, and how tight is her opening?' He shook his head and tried desperately to rid his mind of those impure thoughts. He had to leave the room before he took her right then and there without her consent. He retreated to his room to take his cold shower and purge his mind of these thoughts. 

While Robin purged his mind of perverted thoughts, Starfire continued to clean the kitchen area, when the phone rang. She rose from her crouching position and answered the phone, "Hello Teen Titans this is Starfire speaking, how may I help you?" The voice on the other line was one she had hoped never to hear again, or anytime soon at least. "Blackfire, why are you contacting me?" Starfire listened with growing dread to her older sister's message. "Mother has been diagnosed with the shadras.? Oh no, has she requested for my companionship?" Starfire listened tearfully to her sister's harsh laughter as a response. "No, then I wish her a cure soon, and tell her I love her regardless of the fact that she does not wish to see me. Goodbye Sister." Starfire then hung up the phone, but what she didn't know was that her mother did wish to see her. Blackfire had planned on telling her father that Starfire refused to come and see their mother, so that Starfire would lose the chance of ever becoming queen. Starfire continued to clean as before, the only difference now is that she had fresh tears glistening in her emerald eyes. 

Robin entered the room dressed in his uniform, he was slightly alarmed to see that she was crying. He walked up to her then put his hand on her shoulder and crouched down to be eye level with a kneeling Starfire. "Starfire what's wrong?" Starfire sniffled then described to Robin what just happened. By the time she finished her story she was crying even harder than before. Robin gathered her into his arms and she cried into his chest, soaking his just washed costume. He gently rubbed her back to try to calm her tears. "It's okay Starfire, you have me. I'll always be with you, and I'll never abandon you." Starfire smiled sadly and Robin pulled her into a loving embrace. While in the embrace Robin leaned his head closer to Starfire's, and their lips brushed together through a loving kiss. When they separated Robin grinned, for he had an idea. Starfire continued cleaning and kneeled on the floor to scrub it clean, she was surprised to find that Robin too had a scrub brush in his hand, and he was helping to clean the mess. Together they turned the kitchen from a disgusting mess into sparkling clean. After cleaning the kitchen Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek to say thank you, "Thank you Robin, because I am very grateful for your help, I will clean your room now." Robin widened his eyes, because there were certain things he didn't want her finding or looking at in his room. "um..Starfire, why don't we watch a movie instead?" Starfire smiled brightly, "Glorious! I shall get the unhealthy snack foods and drink!" Robin chuckled lightly as she flew past him in a hurry, he then went to see what movies they had to watch. 'Let's see Armageddon? No um, hmm something romantic for Starfire. Ahh perfect!' Starfire returned with a large bowl of popcorn, sprite, and a chocolate bar or two. She sat down on the couch and placed the refreshments on the coffee table, while Robin put the DVD in the player. 

Robin sat back down and put his arm around Starfire;s shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Starfire smiled and pointed to the screen, "Look Robin, they are playing cards like we do. Only what is this Full House they speak of?" Robin smiled at her lack of knowledge about Poker, "Um Star, that's a different card game, it's called Poker. I promise I'll teach you to play sometime, just of now concentrate on the movie, ok?" Starfire nodded her head and turned to see the screen again. Throughout the movie she would come up with new questions that she would immediately ask Robin, and he would gladly answer. One particular question caught Robin off guard, "Robin?" "Yes Starfire, what's wrong?" Starfire stared at the screen watching the scene unfold, "Would you do something like what Jack did to Rose with me?" At the moment Starfire asked the question Robin was drinking some Sprite. He spit it out and gagged on it for a few seconds, "Um Starfire, do you realize what your asking to do?" Starfire shook her head, Robin sighed she was obviously clueless, and had no idea what she had proposed they do. "No, but they seemed to enjoy it, and it seems interesting." Robin shook his head in disbelief was she really this naïve and innocent? "Look Starfire, let's not think about that just yet, ok? For now let's just stick to kissing, ok?" Starfire looked down in embarrassment because Robin refused to do that with her. "I understand, forgive me for asking?" Robin hugged her tightly, "It's no problem Starfire, I just don't want to rush things, I really care for you." He then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. At the end of the movie which was quite obviously Titanic, Starfire was crying hysterically. "Robin, we must never go on a ship!" Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, we won't," Then he wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend. They sat like that for a while, until the clock beeped and he realized it was 2AM. He looked down to tell Starfire goodnight, but realized that she had fallen asleep, and was snuggled into his chest. He gently picked up her head while supporting her neck and stood up to stretch. After stretching he bent down and picked up Starfire and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He gently nudged her bedroom door open with his foot. Then laid her down on her bed, and placed the covers over her, tucking her in. Before leaving he kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight my Starfire." 

The next morning Starfire woke up to see Robin with a tray of breakfast for her. "Robin, why have you prepared me a morning meal?" Robin grinned, "I realized yesterday, that you do so much that we all take for granted. I just wanted to so something nice for the girl that I care for so much." Starfire grinned happily and hugged Robin and kissed him on the cheek. "So Starfire, you ready to go to the beach?" Starfire looked at Robin with a confused expression on her face. "Robin when did we ever say we were going to the beach?" "Well BB, Raven, and I decided today. Mostly me and BB, and Raven just agreed reluctantly. Cy decided he would go work out at the city gym instead" Starfire gave Robin a brilliant smile and looked down to begin to eat her breakfast. She giggled when she saw what Robin had prepared for her. He had cooked, or burnt eggs, toast, and pancakes. Starfire turned to Robin, "Robin do me a favor? Do not attempt to cook again, I fear you may burn down the Tower." Starfire was actually joking, but Robin took it the wrong way and looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry Starfire, I can't cook. I've always had a butler, or you to do the cooking." Starfire lifted Robin's chin with her hand. "It is okay Robin, it does not matter that you cannot cook. If you could cook you would be slightly different and I wouldn't have you any other way." Robin smiled and Starfire smiled to him, "Now please leave so that I may dress in appropriate attire for the beach?" Robin nodded his head and left her bedroom to go get dressed in his own room. 

About thirty minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go to the beach. The first to enter the living room was BeastBoy, he wore a muscle tank top that was maroon with black stripes, and black board shorts. Robin left his bedroom next, he had on a black muscle tank shirt on and red board shorts with a black stripe. A few minutes later Starfire entered wearing a pink and purple striped bikini with matching purple flip flops. Robin stared at his mouth wide open and he resembled a fish, until Raven entered on her usual attire minus the cloak. "Well what are you standing there for? Are we going to the beach or not?" Robin nodded his head and ran into his room to get his surfboard and a large item wrapped in silver wrapping paper. BeastBoy looked at the package, "Whoa what's that?" Robin groaned and ignored his idiotic friend. They all exited the Tower and prepared for their trip. BeastBoy turned into a green eagle to fly to the beach. Raven teleported through her meditation to her destination, which left Robin and Starfire to use Robin;s motorcycle. Robin loaded his surfboard and the package on his motorcycle. His surfboard was red with an "R" on it and a black stripe on the side. He got his helmet and an extra one for Starfire and they both sat down on the motorcycle. The journey was about an hour and a half long driving. Starfire gasped at the beautiful sight, when they arrived. "It is more amazing then last time!" Robin smiled when he realized Starfire was already enjoying the trip.

When he got off of the motorcycle, Starfire laid down on the beach blanket. BeastBoy was already in the water, and raven was sitting meditating on a rock in the water. Robin went to join BeastBoy, but turned around when he realized Starfire wasn't following him. He ran to her, "Starfire, aren't you coming in?" Starfire shook her head and smiled, "Oh no not right now Robin. I um, why do you not go surfing?" Robin frowned, "Starfire c'mon, please. I thought you'd love the water." Starfire smiled, "Oh Robin, I like it very much, it is wonderful. I just." "You what Starfire?" She looked down in shame and whispered, "Cannot swim." Robin widened his eyes in shock, but quickly changed into a neutral facial expression. "Starfire, it's ok. So you can't swim, big deal. I can teach you." Starfire's eyes glimmered with a newfound hope, " Oh, Robin really? You would do that for me?" Robin nodded his head, "Of course I'd do anything for you, all you need to do is ask, never forget that." Starfire nodded her head as she sprung onto her feet, and pulled Robin by his arm towards the water. Robin showed Star how to doggie paddle first, and she very easily mimicked his actions. "You did it Starfire, you swam!" Starfire smiled, "This is most enjoyable, but could you teach me to surf Robin?" Robin grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." Robin ran to the motorcycle to retrieve his surfboard and the package. Meanwhile Starfire had swam pretty far out into the ocean and realized she could not get closer to shore. The enormous waves continued to push her further and further into the vast ocean. When Robin returned he realized he couldn't find Starfire, and BeastBoy or Raven hadn't seen he either. Robin could've sworn she had followed him out of the water, so she definitely wasn't in the water anymore. Robin thought that she may have gone for a walk along the beach, so he began to run along the beach, he did not realize she was still in the ocean gasping for air. 

At the same time BeastBoy decided to go exploring, so he turned into a shark, so that he would not be in danger from other sea creatures. He swam deep into the ocean until he picked up the scent of someone very familiar. He widened his eyes in alarm and swam fiercely towards the body. After reaching the body he turned back to normal so that he could carry her. He swam as hard as he had ever swam in his life to save his friend. When he reached the shore he saw her eyes were closed and her chest appeared to stop rising and falling, which was not a good sign. He began to panic and tried to shake her, but it didn't help, he had to give her mouth to mouth! BeastBoy lowered his head to hers pinched her nose and gave her two quick breaths. He pulled away to hear for or look for any signs of breathing, at least her heartbeat had not stopped. He thought that this was the worst it could get until he realized with increasing alarm that her pulse was slowing and stopped. BeastBoy let out an anguished cry and immediately went into action. He fought back the rapidly forming tears and began to perform CPR on Starfire, the girl he secretly cared for deeply, maybe even loved. He was determined to save her no way would he lose her! He continued mouth to mouth and alternated between chest thrusts to get the heart pumping and giving her breaths. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only minutes, her heart began to pump the life giving blood through her veins once again. A few more attempts to resuscitate her proved successful and she began to breathe again with a slow steady rhythm. Beast Boy was dripping with his perspiration from his efforts to save Starfire. Starfire coughed up water and looked into the eyes of her savior. Just as BeastBoy was about to stand up shyly, Robin ran up to him with a more than pissed off expression. "What do you think you're doing BeastBoy!" Starfire looked at Robin's red face and slightly recoiled, "Robin, BeastBoy just saved me, he did not do anything wrong." Robin glared at Raven and BeastBoy, "Starfire was in danger, over here the whole time, and no one told me. Here I was running along the beach like an idiot, when Starfire was in danger! Some friends you are!" Starfire glared at Robin, "Robin I believe you owe BeastBoy an apology!" Robin was fuming "Oh I'll give you an apology all right!" He walked right up to BeastBoy and punched him right in the eye, BeastBoy yelled in shock and pain. "You little grass stain, you bastard! You just wanted to save Starfire by yourself , wanted to be important, special. Well you're not! You're just a fucking traitor!" Robin continued to use BeastBoy like a punching bag, until someone jumped in between them. Robin punched the person in the stomach and they screamed. Robin widened his eyes when he realized he punched Starfire, who was doubled on the floor clutching her stomach in pain. BeastBoy heard her scream and pounced on Robin, pummeling him to the ground, with a newfound strength. Finally Raven used her powers to separate the two boys, and they both ran to Starfire's side. BeastBoy began to cry, "Star, are you okay? You have to be ok! I just saved you! I.." Starfire smiled through the grimace at BeastBoy, "Please friend, do not be alarmed I will be fine. Can we please go back to our home?"

The ride home was much more different than the journey to the beach. Raven still traveled alone, but Robin did as well. Starfire walked with BeastBoy and Robin to the motorcycle and looked at Robin uncertainly. "Robin I think I will travel with BeastBoy, I will see you back at home." BeastBoy turned into a large bird and Starfire climbed onto his back, since she was not strong enough to fly after all of the drama of the day. Robin began cursing and threw the silver package down at the ground smashing it into a thousand tiny pieces.

When BeastBoy and Starfire arrived back at the Tower Cyborg had just gotten back from the gym. "Whoa where's Rob? What happened to you BB have a fight with a jellyfish or something?" BeastBoy glared at his friend, "More like a bird, or Robin to be exact!" Cyborg stared, "No, why'd ya fight BB?" BeastBoy sighed and told Cyborg the whole entire story, by the end Cyborg was staring at BeastBoy with a knowing smirk. BeastBoy glared at him, "What why are you looking at me like that?" Cyborg grinned, "Oh you know exactly what I'm smirking about." Just as Cyborg was going to tell BeastBoy the answer Raven arrived. She looked around the room, "Robin isn't here yet?" BeastBoy sighed, "No, I don't know where he went, and Star's a little worried." Raven nodded her head, she no longer believed she loved Robin. She realized after that day that Robin could be very jealous, very dangerously jealous. They waited for four hours and Robin never returned, Starfire began to get very worried and looked out the window every twenty seconds. 

She stayed in the living room waiting for him to return, and when he finally did, he acted very strangely and had a woman with him. She had long flowing red hair and blue eyes, Starfire did not like this woman immediately. Robin stumbled into the door leaning on the woman who he called "Barbara." BeastBoy walked in when he heard Robin crash into a lamp knocking it over, and it shattered into a million pieces. He stared at Robin and this other woman. 'How could Robin do this to Star? He went out and got drunk and took a whore home with him? When his girlfriend is waiting so worried she couldn't sleep.' Robin smiled at Starfire with a drunk look "Oh Starfire, this is my woman, Barbara." Barbara giggled and looked at Starfire warily, "Nice to meet you Starfire, Robbie has told me so much about you." Starfire could not take it anymore she fled from the room running into the one person she definitely did not want to talk to, Raven. "Starfire, we need to talk." Starfire glared at her "ex-friend." "Why so you can tell me how you love Robin and I should break up with him!" Raven shook her head sadly, "No, here come on, come into my room. Starfire I am not trying to break you up with Robin. Believe me I do not want to get involved with his controlling and jealous attitude. Starfire Robin is not a good person to be with, he's abusive, whether you tell me or not I know. I see the way he yells at you sometimes late at night or when you say something he considers wrong. Starfire he hurts you constantly, I didn't completely realize this until after today and tonight confirms it. He brought home another woman, he doesn't care about your feelings Starfire, has he even once told you he loves you?" Starfire had tears streaming down her face when she realized that what Raven says is true, but she would never leave Robin. Whether he loved her or not, she loves him, and that should count right? Starfire looked at Raven sadly, "Um.. I thank you Raven for showing your concern, but I can take care of myself. I will see you tomorrow morning, I have to go get rid of this other woman. Goodnight." 

Starfire left Raven's room and entered the living room to see Robin on top of Barbara kissing and sucking on her neck as she moaned in pleasure and pain. Starfire took a deep breath and gathered her courage to face the two of them. She shot a star bolt at the couch they were laying on to get their attention. Barbara looked up shocked, and Starfire began to speak to them. "Look Barbara I do not believe you are welcome here. I suggest you leave if you value your life." Barabara smirked at her, "What are you gonna do to me little girl? I'm at least a couple years older than you and I know how to fight to, very well in fact. So I suggest you leave if you know what's good for you." Starfire's eyes flashed bright green for a second and Barbara looked frightened. She began to curse in Tamerenian and screamed at the top of her lungs, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven all ran into the room. They saw how unbelievably pissed Starfire was and BeastBoy tried to talk some sense into Starfire. "Star, it's me BB, can you hear me? I know you're really mad, and you have a good reason to be, but do you really want to kill them? I know you don't want to be a murderer Star, it's just not you. You're so sweet, kind, and never harm anyone intentionally ever! Please don't change you're perfect the way you are. Star, don't become a murderer, if you kill someone it stays on your conscience forever." Starfire growled, "I'm not going to kill him, just her! Unless she gets out of the Tower within the next second!" BeastBoy gulped, "Well you heard her!" Barbara glared at the Titans excluding Robin and ran out of the Tower. Starfire calmed down slightly and everyone breathed a tiny sigh. Robin was passed out on the couch, apparently he had drunk way too much. Starfire walked to her room and went to bed with tears falling down her cheeks. 

The next morning Robin woke up with a huge hangover and he ran to the toilet to wretch. Cyborg heard Robin and stood out the door waiting to lecture him on the right way to treat Starfire. When Robin came out of the bathroom he was really pale, and became paler when he saw Cyborg's glare. "What happened did I eat some bad food or something? I don't remember anything. Last thing I remember is leaving the beach and..Oh no I broke Starfire's present!" Cyborg snorted , "You broke much more than a stupid present jackass! You really don't remember anything, you coming in drunk with Barbara?" Robin groaned he remembered vaguely entering the Tower stumbling over his own feet. Cyborg smirked, "Aah so you do remember? You screwed up BIG time Rob. I wouldn't be surprised if Star never spoke to you again." Robin looked down dejectedly, "Than what can I do Cy, I don't want to lose her over something stupid, like I got drunk." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it's your job to figure this out, not mine." 

Robin walked slowly to Starfire's room rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. He knocked on the door, "Starfire? Can I talk to you?" Starfire yelled back, "Go away you lying cheating Klorbag Varblernelk!" Robin frowned, "I guess I deserved that, Starfire I'm sorry, I messed up. I let my temper get the best of me and then I got drunk to feel better. When all it did was allow me to become so drunk I didn't realize I was hurting the girl I care for. I'm sorry." Starfire widened her eyes in realization that Raven was right, Robin did not love her. "Go away! I do not wish to speak to you!" Robin sighed and walked away with his head hung down in shame. 

The next few days Starfire would not speak to Robin, even though he kept pestering her to talk with him. Finally after five days Starfire spoke to him, more like yelled at him. "Robin stop! You really want to know why I still will not speak with you? It's because you do not love me! You always say I care for you, and I care for you deeply. Have you once said to me that you loved me? No, and that is why. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the movies with my best friend, Raven!" Robin gasped Starfire, "I told you I love you." Robin wasn't fooling anyone he just couldn't tell her he loved her and actually mean it, not yet. It opened too many old wounds from his years in Gotham City as Batman's protégé and side kick. He tried to tell her, "Starfire I love you." Starfire smiled through her tears and ran to Robin to hug him, everyone knew excluding Starfire that he was lying through his teeth. 

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well how was that action packed enough. I was going to make the chapter much longer but maybe ill just make a part II of this chapter so continue it. I'm so happy that I still have some fans, because I really do love writing and once again I apologize for the extremely short chapter last time. I hope this made up for it. Also the whole thing with CPR and mouth to mouth I kinda tried to salvage any knowledge I had left over from the CPR class I took Sophomore year of High School. Sorry if it was a little inaccurate, when I wrote this chapter I had no internet connection, so I couldn't research it. As always Read and Review. I love you guyz!  
Peace, Love, and Happiness! 


	5. Heaven on Earth or Hell? Part Two

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Well here's the next chapter,. I'm on a roll and it's 3:15 AM! I need to go to bed, but I love you guyz so much that I'll write instead. I hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Heaven on Earth or is it Hell? Part II

The next few days were unusually uneventful, Starfire and Robin became inseparable since the incidents. Robin came into the living room to tell Starfire of a message he received. She was relaxing on the couch next to BeastBoy and they were playing GameStation. "Starfire, can you stop playing the game so I can tell you something?" Starfire looked guiltily at BeastBoy, "I am sorry friend perhaps we may continue another time?" BeastBoy looked into Starfire's emerald eyes, "Yeah sure Star another time's perfect!" He left the room to go and get a snack for him to eat, because he was starving. Robin told Starfire, "Starfire we have to go on a trip., to Gotham City. Bruce Wayne needs our help at least that's what Ba..er my correspondent tells me." Starfire smiled, "Very well Robin, when do we leave?" Robin looked at her in the eyes, "Tonight." Starfire formed an "oh" shape with her mouth.

Everyone was ready to go to Gotham City by nightfall, they all traveled in their own separate ways. Cyborg took his car and drove Raven to the Manor. BeastBoy turned into an eagle once again and flew there. Robin and Starfire rode Robin's motorcycle once again. While on the ride to Gotham Starfire snuggled close to Robin's back, "Robin who is Bruce Wayne?" Robin flinched slightly at the name of his former mentor, "He's just a billionaire Starfire, and he's the man who taught me to fight crime." Starfire looked questioningly at Robin, "Robin, why would you travel so far from Jump City to get lessons in crime fighting?" Robin chuckled at Starfire's question, "I grew up in Gotham City Starfire. I lived in Bruce Wayne's Mansion, he was sort of an adoptive father." Starfire frowned, "I understand, but Robin where is you're real father?' As soon as Starfire posed the question about his father's whereabouts, he grew angry. "I don't know, now stop asking questions, I need to concentrate on the road!" Starfire gasped when Robin snapped at her, then she looked down sadly. Robin regretted yelling at her as soon as he felt her remove her arms from his waist, then get off the motorcycle to fly ahead of him to Gotham City. 

When they arrived at Wayne Manor, Starfire still refused to talk to Robin. "Starfire c'mon you can't stay mad at me forever!" Starfire crossed her arms and stood behind BeastBoy. Next she spoke loudly enough for Robin to hear her, "Friend BeastBoy will you please tell that Klorbag Varblernelk, that I do not speak to people who take part in yelling at me." BeastBoy smiled nervously, "Um..ok Star. You heard her dude, if I were you I'd just let her cool off." Robin glared at BeastBoy, "Yeah well no one asked you, this is none of your business!" Robin then ran into the manor, as the other Titans followed reluctantly. Robin ran to the bat cave and inside was Batman and someone he hoped not to see in front of Starfire, Batgirl. They greeted each other and Batman turned to the remaining Titans. "Hello I am Bruce Wayne, I'm sure Robin has told you about me? Then again by the silence I would say he hasn't." Batman removed his mask to reveal his face and BatGirl did the same. The woman everyone recognized was Barbara, the same Barbara from that disastrous night. She turned to Robin, "Oh Robbie I missed you so much, after I had to leave because of that crazy girl.." Starfire widened her eyes in alarm when she realized Barbara had known Robin longer than just the other night. She wasn't just some girl from a bar, she was probably a past lover. Suddenly Barbara hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Starfire turned around and faced BeastBoy with tears falling from her eyes. "BeastBoy please inform Robin that I have realized he never really loved me. I wish him a life full of happiness with the BatGirl" Then she ran outside. 

Robin pulled away from the kiss in disgust, "I told you were over, just friends. I could never forgive you after what you did! I'm with Starfire now, she won't do that to me and I'll make sure she doesn't. He turned to prove he was with Starfire to realize she was gone. "Where is Starfire?" BeastBoy nervously chuckled, "Dude, she left. She thought you were in love with BatGirl. She told me to tell you that she realized you never loved her, and she wishes you a life full of happiness." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'Gone, no!' Just as Robin ran out the room he yelled to BeastBoy, "And don't think I forgive you for what you did, traitor!" He ran outside to see Starfire a few feet of the ground, wearing a knapsack on her back. "Starfire no don't leave! I. care for YOU!" Starfire slowly descended to the ground and looked at Robin with teary eyes, "Really you do? Then why did you kiss that Bat Girl?" Robin looked down for a second, "Barbara and I…we used to date, but I only care for you now!" Please Starfire don't go, I don't know how I'd live without you by my side." Starfire smiled, "I love you Robin." Then she was given a passionate kiss on the lips. When Starfire pulled away she smiled curiously, "Robin? Can you give me a tour of your childhood city?" Robin grinned, "Ok Starfire, welcome to Gotham City. I am Robin and I will be your very sexy tour guide." At the comment Starfire giggled cutely and Robin looked at her lovingly. "Did I mention that this tour guide cares very deeply for you?" Then Robin seized Starfire's lips in a heart wrenching kiss. 

Robin brought her to the garage, "Now here's where I got my first motorcycle, Bruce got me a Harley Davidson. I would spend so much time just polishing it!" Robin partially began to day dream of the days of his childhood until he heard a cute, "A-hem." Robin smirked, 'when did she learn that? Probably from BB, oh well.' "Ok now I'll take you to uh..oh I know the place where I was in my first motorcycle crash!" Starfire rolled her eyes, "Why must every member of the male species on no matter what part of the universe, be obsessed with cars!" Robin grabbed her hand and they walked to a bridge, and while standing there Robin began to reminisce again. "I was in a lot of races here. I just loved the feel of the wind rushing in my face, the excitement, the thrill of racing against the gangsters and winning! I know I was way too young to even be driving anything, but that just added to the excitement the danger. Actually this was the place that Bar." Robin stopped mid sentence, and Starfire realized, "The place that what Robin?" Robin groaned, 'me and my big mouth, I guess there's no way out of it.' "Um..the place that Barbara and I first kissed." Starfire looked down sadly and Robin felt terrible for mentioning his ex-girlfriend. "C'mon Starfire, I'll show you Arkham Asylum!" Starfire reluctantly followed Robin, "This is where all the psycho criminals go like the Riddler, the Joker..Um." Starfire added, "And Slade belongs here, am I correct Robin?" Robin nodded his head and grabbed her arm again, "Starfire, can I show you something?" Starfire smiled slightly, "Of course Robin." 

Robin led Starfire to the gardens of Wayne Manor. She gasped at the beautiful statues and flowers as Robin blushed, "I thought you'd like it." Starfire happily skipped through the enormous gardens in a manner similar to a young child's. She stood still in shock when all of the sudden water squirted straight out of the ground, only 3 feet from her. Robin smiled, Starfire found his favorite spot, when he had free time, which was very seldom, he would spend it splashing, running, and playing in the water. He put his arm around Starfire from behind and whispered in her ear, "Wanna play with me?" Then he ran into the water with a blushing Starfire. The splashed and ran around until both of them were soaking wet and Robin realized he could see Starfire's hard nipples through her shirt. She realized where he was staring, blushed than tried to cover herself. "I'm sorry Robin, I should not have ran into the water without underclothings on." Robin's eyes nearly bulged out in shock when he heard Starfire's "confession." "Starfire it's okay, c'mon forget about it, let's play." Starfire nodded her head and they continued to run around laughing and for once acting like the teenagers they were. 

Suddenly Starfire slipped and fell on her back to soon be followed by Robin, landing on top of her in a compromising position. He landed on top of her, their faces nearly touching, Starfire's legs spread, with Robin's between them. Starfire blushed, and Robin began to kiss her. Only this kiss was different it was hungry, and demanding. Starfire squirmed uncomfortably underneath him, and when she pulled away had tiny tears in her eyes. Robin growled in annoyance when she pulled away, but his anger turned to concern when he realized he made her cry. "Starfire, oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just." Robin sighed, "Guess I can't blame this on teenage hormones can I?" Starfire shook her head, "I have to go." Then she got up and began to leave, but Robin stopped her. "Starfire, please, I'm sorry! I love you, please forgive me? I can't stand it when you ignore me!" Starfire's heart melted at Robin's words, and she gave him a hug, "I have already forgiven you Robin. I just wish to go inside, and not to play in the cold ground water any more." Robin frowned in concern, "Starfire if you were cold you could've just told me!" Starfire shrugged her shoulders slightly then shivered. Robin took off his cape to warm her, but frowned. "I guess I can't warm you with a wet cape." Starfire sneezed and he wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, let's go inside, get you some dry clothes." 

They entered the hall and realized it was 1AM, they had been outside for 9 hours, but to them it seemed only minutes. Robin tiptoed while Starfire floated to his old bedroom. They both entered the room and Robin found her a tee short and boxer shorts to sleep in. She stripped in front of Robin as Robin stared, and put the dry clothes on. Next Robin found some flannel pants, and after changing out of his costume, put them on. Starfire stood unsure of where to sleep, and Robin realized this. "Starfire, what's wrong?" Starfire frowned, "Robin where while I rest." Robin grinned, "In my bed, I'll keep you warm." Starfire smiled nervously, "Um okay." She pulled back the covers and laid down on the soft bed, followed by Robin. They soon fell asleep with content smiles on their faces. 

The next morning Robin woke when he heard a noise, first he opened his eyes and smiled when he realized his arms were wrapped around Starfire's waist. He looked to the door to see a smirking Bruce Wayne, "Good morning Dick." Robin widened his eyes, "Don't call me that in front of her! What if she heard, Starfire doesn't know my real name. I'd.." Robin was cut off when Starfire yawned, "Robin why are you talking meanly to Mr. Wayne?" Robin nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Starfire! I was just talking Bruce, we weren't yelling." She yawned once more then rose from the bed, and left the bedroom to cook breakfast. She opened the kitchen door and there stood BeastBoy with his mouth wide open and eyes bugging out. "Star? Why are you wearing Robin's clothes, you two, oh my God! Uh I gotta go!" He then ran out of the room past Robin, who was walking in. "Um what's up with him?" She frowned, "He just took a look at my attire then fled. I do not know Robin." Robin then realized what BeastBoy must think, after what she was wearing and they shared the same room. 

That day was spent mostly indoors and all the Titans, even Cyborg just relaxed in the luxurious couches in the entertainment room. BeastBoy had appeared to get over the shock from earlier in the morning and was glued to the TV playing Game Staion with Cyborg. "No way dude your not gonna beat me!" "Oh yeah BB, we'll see about that!" Raven meanwhile was glaring at the slut known as Barbara, who still shamelessly flirted with Robin as Starfire left the room to get a bottle of mustard to go with her pizza. "Well Robbie, why don't we go to the old spot, we could ya know. Just ofr old sakes, I know she can't possibly satisfy you, I see you running to the bathroom to take those cold showers." Then she whispered in his ear, "And I've seen some washcloths, tsk tsk Robbie. At least when we were together you only came in me and nowhere else, right?" Barbara pulled away from Robin's ear and said to his face, "But just because I satisfied you, doesn't mean you satisfied me, I did what I had to do. But that's all in the past whaddya say?" Robin glared at Barbara with an indescribable mixture of pain, anger, and sadness. "Why? Why do you still torment me Barbara, you made your choice, let me be, please?" Barbara looked into Robin's eyes, "Hmph pathetic, your still the little boy who's heart I broke aren't you, Richie? I thought you'd be grown up by now." Then she turned her back to him and left the room. Raven continued to glare at her, and she turned around, "What do you want goth?" Raven glared at her, "Why for you to die, but that's not going to be happening very soon is it… Slut?" Barbara went to strike Raven, but Raven blocked it with an energy shield. Barbara glared at her, but left the room when Bruce and Starfire entered. Bruce saw that Robin was very upset and Raven looked about ready to kill, so he decided to try to make it more peaceful. "Well how bout we all watch a movie? I got the DaVinci Code it's supposed to be a great thiller, anyone?" BeastBoy and Cyborg gave him an evil glare, "No way dude, you're not turning off this game! We just got to level 68, there's 20 to go!" Bruce smiled kindly to them, "I meant to watch it in my private movie theatre." BeastBoy suddenly threw the controllers down and ran to Bruce. "Private movie theatre? Sweeet! C'mon Cy!" Cyborg quickly paused the game, "No one better touch anything if you know what's good for you!" Then he followed everyone else into the theater. 

The theater was the size of a small concert hall, and had large red curtains covering the screen, it was very fancy, and seemed as if it belonged in a Mall not someone's house. Alfred entered the room after placing the reel of film on the projector. "Master Bruce, would anyone like refreshments?" Robin ordered raisinettes, and a popcorn and Sprite to share with Starfire. BeastBoy asked for Tofu and a Coke, Cyborg got a Pepsi and hotdog. Raven simply got a small bag of popcorn and herbal tea. The movie was well over 2 hours, but it was well worth it. The most surprising twist was who the "Teacher" was in the movie, and how they used Opus Dei. Starfire did not completely understand the story, because she had never heard any of the earthly religious stories, or anything from the Bible, but she enjoyed the action and suspense. BeastBoy watched in disgust as the character Silas punished himself using "The Discipline." All in all they enjoyed the movie, and gave it 4 out of five stars, if they were critics. After the movie they all had dinner, then went swimming in Bruce's heated Olympic sized pool. Everyone finally decided to get ready to go to sleep by 11PM. Once again Starfire went to Robin's room to sleep. But she had a question as they lay down. "Robin why do you always wear that mask? You do not even take it off to go to sleep. And why did Mr. Wayne call you a different name this morning?" Robin gasped, 'she did hear that, I knew it!' "Starfire I don't like to reveal my identity to anyone, I haven't taken the mask off since I left Wayne Manor and we formed the Teen Titans. I only show my true self to people I completely trust." Starfire looked down sadly, "I see and you do not trust me, then there is nothing left to say Robin. I will go stay with Beast Boy or Raven, perhaps they trust me!" 

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: Phew well that chappie is done finally. What will happen next? Stay tuned, same bat time same bat network! Lol Ooh and the opinion about the DaVinci Code is just my view please do not be offended, I thought the movie was awesome! As always Read and Review. I love you! Peace, Love, and happiness! 


	6. Truth Justice and Teenage Hormones

A/N DarkMoonPrincess: I'm on a role! Why do I always get the most creative at weird hours like right now 2AM..oh well..Last time we left off Starfire was about ready to leave Robin in the dust because he doesn't trust her..now what?  
Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Truth Justice and Teenage Hormones

Robin jumped off the bed after Starfire, "Wait Starfire, I didn't mean it that way! Please come back I care for you!" Starfire turned to Robin with angry tears in her eyes, "No Robin you do not trust me enough to reveal yourself to me. I thought you loved me, I thought you said you couldn't live without me?" Robin gently grabbed Starfire's wrist and guided her fingers to the corner of his mask. She gently peeled the mask off revealing crystal blue eyes shining in the light. The skin around his eyes, which had been covered by the mask for such a long time was very pale compared to his tanned skin anywhere else. Robin looked into Starfire's eyes, "Now do you believe me, Starfire?" Starfire burst into fresh tears once again and gave Robin the biggest hug ever. "Oh Robin, I am sorry that I ever doubted you, I love you!" Robin pulled away gently, "Starfire, there's one more thing I have to tell you. My true identity, Starfire I was not born with the name Robin. My name was Richard Grayson, my parents abandoned me and I was sent to live with my Aunt. My Aunt got married and then her new husband kicked me out of the house. I was lucky enough to be found by Bruce, who took me in to live at Wayne Manor. Starfire I usually don't like to tell people these things, because it's very hard for me to trust someone after everything that has happened. I'm sorry." Starfire hugged Robin and held him close to her allowing him to actually cry, which Robin had not done since he was a little boy, when his parents left him. Starfire comforted him and they laid in the bed, cuddling together. 

Robin finally calmed down and kissed Starfire on the lips. He still had what Barbara had told him in the back of his mind, and he wanted to prove her wrong. He began to suck on her earlobe and then neck. He bit down and sucked at her neck leaving a dark hickey. He took Starfire's shirt off of her, and she allowed him to continue. He let his hands wander to Starfire's breasts and he cupped them, marveling in the fact that they fir perfectly in his hands. Starfire's pulse began to quicken as she began to get really nervous. Robin captured her lips in a fiery kiss and slipped his tongue into hers. Starfire was surprised to find this intrusion, but gladly accepted and her tongue battled his. They began to roll back and forth kissing passionately and next they ripped each other's clothing off. Robin lay next to Starfire naked, and she saw his large manhood, very erect. Robin got on top of Starfire and they began to kiss even more passionately. Robin without warning, and without looking into her eyes, slipped himself into her sleek opening. Starfire cried out in pain as she tried to adjust to his size, so that it wouldn't be painful anymore. Robin began to thrust in and out of her slowly, then steadily increasing his pace. Until he was clumsily crashing up and down on to her, ready to orgasm at any second. Starfire and Robin were moaning so loudly in pleasure that it was a miracle no one came running in to see what was going on. Starfire was the first to orgasm, then Robin spilled his seed into her, whispering "Barbara." Then he collapsed in exhaustion on top of her. Starfire and Robin were breathing really heavily, and it took them a few minutes to catch their breath. When they regained their normal breathing pattern Starfire looked at Robin uncertainly, "Robin did we just have sexual intercourse?" Robin groaned at how naïve and clueless she was, he used to think it was cute, but now he's beginning to think it's annoying. "Yes Starfire we did." Robin was very lucky that Starfire never heard him whisper "Barbara," when he climaxed. 

Next Starfire pulled a necklace out of a pocket in her boot, it was a green crystal on a gold chain. Robin looked at it strangely when Starfire placed it around his neck. "Starfire what is this?" Starfire smiled at Robin, "Robin this is a special Tameranian necklace it protects the wearer from any danger or pain. It even protects from death. I wish for you to have it Robin, because I love you, and wish you safety always." Robin felt bad that he had nothing to give Starfire so he went over to his drawer, and found a small box. Inside was a promise ring, that he was going to give to Barbara until she cheated on him. "Starfire I want you to have this too, it's not at all as good as your necklace. It's a promise ring, Starfire I promise I will always be around for you." It was a weak promise but it accomplished it's job, Starfire hugged Robin, kissed him and cuddled with him falling asleep. 

By the time they woke up, it was noontime and one again there was someone standing in the room waiting for them to awaken. Only difference this time it was not Bruce, it was a devastated BeastBoy. He had entered the room because Bruce told him to wake up Robin and tell him to go to the living room for an important meeting. He had no idea he was going to walk in to see Robin AND Starfire with their bodies entwined. It was the one sight he had been praying he would never have to witness, and that this would never happen between them. He waited another minute then pulled out the communicator and pressed the emergency button so that Robin's would sound off. Robin jumped five feet in the air and banged his head on the headboard, Starfire still continued to peacefully sleep. BeastBoy snickered when he saw his leader startle awake, and Robin glared at him with a vengeance. "BeastBoy what the hell was that about? And what are you doing in my room!" BeastBoy glared at Robin, "Sheesh Robin, ya can't take a joke? Bruce told me to get you to go to an important meeting." Robin jumped out of bed and BeastBoy turned around in disgust, "You should warn someone if you're gonna be doing this Robin, it's not pleasant to walk in and see you and Starfire laying naked together. Though you should know that, later. Tell Starfire I say good morning and I'll finish that game with her as soon as we get back to the Tower." BeastBoy left the room and Robin gently shook Starfire to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Robin, and blushing when he remembered what had happened the previous night. They both got dressed and left for the living room. 

Everyone including Bruce, Alfred, and BatGirl, along with the remaining members of the team stared at Starfire and Robin as they entered. Cyborg shook his head disappointed in Starfire, that she would do what he heard. BeastBoy looked down suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. 


	7. Sudden Asence of Leave

A/N Hi all, I know haven't been around much, I kind of lost interest in the story, when I got caught up in writing an original story. But, I know how annoying it is, to leave stories unfinished, thus I will finish it. It may not be as long as it was going to be once, but it will be completed. A/N

Chapter 7 An unexpected Absence

Several weeks have passed, and Starfire hasn't really spoken to Robin, she sighed. Was he avoiding her? She thought he loved her, just like she did him. Then why was he not speaking to her, in fact the only Titan who spoke to her was Raven. 

Starfire knocked on Raven's door, "Friend Raven? May I enter?" An almost monotone female voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Yeah, come in Starfire." Starfire smiled and opened the door revealing Raven in lotus position meditating. Starfire sat down next to Raven, and meditated alongside her only female companion. Raven opened one eye, feeling Starfire's aura and sadness, "Tell me what's wrong?" Stafire began to speak rapidly, "Robin and I mated, I've been trying to talk to him But he won't speak with me, he keeps ignoring me, and I dont' know what to do! No one else will speak to me besides you, not even Beast Boy, his face just turns less green, he mumbles something and leaves!" 

Raven put up her hands, "Whoa slow down there, take a breath once in a while." Starfire took a deep breath confused as to why Raven told her to breathe. Raven sighed frustrated, "Nevermind, look." Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and it was coming from Starfire's jewel on her armor that was lighting up. She stood up ignoring Raven's comment, knowing this signal was bad, that it was only used in case of a royal emergency on Tamaran. She walked out of the room, and ran to hers, immiediately packing up her clothes, and other belongings. 

Beast Boy walked by and saw Starfre packing, he ignored his embarrasment from the other night, and asked Starfire why she was packing. "Star? Why are you packing?" Starfire turned around to face Beast Boy, tears in her eyes, "Beast Boy, I am afraid I must leave! Tamaran needs me, I was called to return as soon as possible." Beast Boy's head was spinning, "Whoa, wait? You're leaving!" Starfire nodded tears dripping down her face, she sighed, and finished packing. Knowing she would miss her friends dearly, and Robin, but she had to, it was for the security of Tamaran. 

Starfire picked up her suitcase, and ran to their ship closing the hatch and taking off, without so much as a goodbye to Robin, Cyborg, or Raven. 


	8. Near Coronation

A/N Hello I know I'm wriitng these now and there a lot shorter, but I'll still get my point across, and try to make it the best it can be, at this moment. Ok and I changed her home planet a bit, like she didn't have a man be like her nanny or anything. Instead her parents raised her to be a wonderful warrior princess, and eventually rule Tamaran. So Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 8 - Near Coronation and lies

Starfire arrived at Tamaran, and got dressed into her traditional Tamaranian warrior princess uniform. The purple, boots, skirt, and her armor. She took a deep breath and walked down the purple carpeted walkway that lead her to the palace. She arrived at the door and knocked, sensing a sudden feeling of dread from the pit of her stomach. 

A tall burly man with a red beard the same color as her hair, answered, "Koriand'r, we've been waiting for you, my dear." The man smiled, but Starfire knew he held sadness within, she looked up at him. "Father? Why have you called me back to Tamaran so suddenly?" The older man sighed, "It's your sister, Komand'r she has returned, she escaped prison, and have gotten most of our loyal subjects to be on her side. She is demanding control of the throne, and we know my dear, Koriand'r that you can rise to this challenge and defeat your elder sister." 

Starfire's eyes were wide from what she had been told, she would have to fight Blackfire again? She looked at her father, "Lead me the way, where is she? She will not get away with this again, father! I swear on X'hal!" The man nodded his head solemnly, "Let your mother's death not be in vain." Starfire nodded her head, "That's right not in va." Her eyes widnened, and she whipped her head to face her father and swallowed, "Mother's death?" 

The elder man nodded, "Yes, I thought you knew my dear. Your sister's little army captured her, tortured her and killed her." Starfire shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "No! Komand'r will not get away with this!" She ran down the hallway angrily, into the royal chambers. "Komand'r show yourself, now you coward!"

Suddenly a blast of energy missed Starfire by a few inches, and she jumped to the side of the blast, through the thick smoke caused by the blast, she could make out the silhouette of her attacker. Starfire growled, angrily, "Komand'r, you will pay for what you have done!" She charged at her older sister, the entire time yelling. 

She threw a powered up energy blast at her sister, knocking Koman'd down onto the ground, her black hair spread out on the floor of the palace. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, finally towards the end Starfire had pinned her sister, down both bruised and battered from the other. Starfire glared at her, "To think I once loved you, my sister. I will end this now, but I will not forget you." Starfire yelled as she gathered as much energy as possible and sent the energy blast straight through her sister's heart, killing her instantly. 

Starfire passed out exhausted from the battle, and just laid there bruised and unconscious. Her father walked into the room and saw his younger daughter laying on the floor, her picked her up and had a guard carry her to her bedroom. The guard laid her down on the bed, and changed her clothing. He changed her armor and warrior garb, and dressed her in a beautiful gold and silver gown. 

The next day she awoke and looked at the guard in her room, "What is going on, why am I in my old bedroom?" The gaurd sighed, "You defeated your sister, princess, it's almost time for your coronation." Starfire gasped, "She was to be queen, she hadn't wanted that, she wanted to return to Robin and her friends.

Meanwhile back on Earth Robin was running through the hallways in the Tower, frantically. "Where's Starfire? She's been gone for two days now! Beast Boy!" The green changeling walked into the room yawning, "Yeah Rob?" Robin glared at him, "How can you be so calm, Starfire's disapeared!" Beast Boy began laughing, "Wait this is why you called me in? Oh wow dude, I can't believe you haven't realized until now." 

Robin glared at the changeling growing more and more frustrated, "What are you laughing about!" Beast Boy sighed, "Dude she left, she went home." Robin shook his head, "No she's not here?" Beast Boy slapped his forehead wondering why Robin can be so stupid when he's usually the more intelligent one. "No dude, she went back home to her planet!" Robin's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger, "Why would she do that?" Beast Boy shrudded his shoulders, "No idea, dude, she just told me she had to leave." Robin frowned, "And you didn't stop her?" Beast Boy sighed, "I couldn't she had to leave"  
She didn't want to be Queen. She stood up and realized she was already dressed for the ceremony, in a beautiful gown that clung to her in just the right places, as if they had measured her for it. She crossed the room, turning back to her guard, "Well, Are you coming?" The guard nodded his head, "Yes your majesty."

Starfire walked into the ballroom, where she was to be crowned Queen of the entire planet, her planet, Tamaran. She stood on the podium and was about to adress the public, when she suddenly felt very dizzy, and she had to step down. Her father rushed to her side, fearing for the safety of his only daughter. "Koriand'r, are you alright?" She shook her head, and the King sighed, "Alight we will bring you to the physician."

Once they arrived in the doctor's office, the doctor began to test her for various things. Finally the doctor frowned, and gave their answer. "Princess, I'm afraid you are with child." The King glared at his daughter angrily, "What how can you do this? You do not even have a mate, and you are pregnant! Who was it Koriand'r?"

Starfire broke down crying, "It was an Earth boy, that I have befriended." the King's eyes lighted with a new fury, "An Earth boy! Not even a Tamaranian, I can't believe this, now who's going to take over Tamaran. You certainly are not, guards arrest my daughter!" Starfire gasped and immediately began running, from the guards. She ran into the space ship hanger, and snuck inside, ready to return to Earth, before she was caught. 

She took the ship back to Earth, barely escaping alive, other space crafts chasing her the entire way back, but stopping when she arrived into the Earth's atmosphere. 


	9. Those who lie suffer

A/N Hi everyone(konnichiwa minasen) been a real long time. Lol I just finally decided I would continue the story, I kind of felt bad I didn't finish it. Anyway the reason I haven't been around is I've been working on a story with my cousin. If anyone wants to know how to find it then message me on AIM at Dracomprincess. Just warning if you do chose to read it its really long and still going on so be prepared. . Lol Anyway enough talk this chapter may be short not totally sure yet, depends on what I feel like writing. Peace

Chapter 9 Those who lie suffer

When Starfire arrived back on Earth, the first place she went was back to Titans Tower. She only hoped Robin would not be around, because she had to straighten out this problem, before she spoke to him. She flew up to the front door of the enormous T shaped building, and pressed the doorbell.

Within the building Beast Boy was sitting on the couch depressed, playing a video game. He sighed and turned to Cyborg next to him, "Dude it's too quiet and boring without Star here." Cyborg nodded his head, "I know man, why did she have to leave again?" Beast Boy sighed, "She had to go help her planet remember?" Cyborg pressed the buttons on the control rapidly fighting against Beast Boy on the television screen, "Oh yeah, hey where has Rob been?"

Raven was sitting on the oversized armchair across the living room reading a poetry book, she spoke with her monotone voice, "Somewhere probably trying to find a villian to fight to get his mind off of Starfire." Beast Boy paused the game and turned to Raven, Cyborg suddenly yelled, "Hey man that's not fair I was about to beat you!" Beast Boy shook his head, "Cy it's not that big a deal."

Beast Boy stood up and began to walk over to Raven, he looked at her with concerned green eyes, "Hey Rae, are you okay? You've been unusually quiet even for you recently?" Raven pushed her hair behind her ears, "Yeah I'm okay, it's just ever since Starfire left it seems our team hasn't done anything productive. We've been arguing more too, I hope she comes back and soon." Beast Boy agreed, "Yeah I know, but we couldn't do anything about it, Starfire's way all the way across the galaxy in Tamaran."

The second Beast Boy said that he heard the door bell ring, he turned to the door confused as to who would be showing up at their place out of nowhere. Next he heard a sweet and melodic voice, "Hello friends, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven?" Beast Boy's eyes brightened significantly when he heard her voice, he whispered to Raven and Cyborg excitedly, "It's Star! It has to be her!" Cyborg yelled "Booyah," and even Raven smiled slightly that Starfire had returned so soon.

Beast Boy ran to the front door, and opened it, suddenly he was pounced on by Starfire who had lunged from the elevator and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled, "Star! I'm so glad to see you." But suddenly the changeling was aware that something wasn't right, when he felt wet salty tears on his neck, from Starfire's hug. Beast Boy pulled back slightly and looked at Starfire, who stood there crying and wearing an oversizezd purple sweatshirt. Beast Boy looked at her with great concern, "Star, what's wrong?" Starfire shook her head sadly, "Oh friend Beast Boy I have terrible news." Beast Boy looked at the young Tamaranian in alarm, was she dying, did her father die? Did she have to live on Tamaran now? His mind raced with so many ideas, he wished she would just tell him what the bad news was. Beast Boy gave Starfire a pleading look, "Star tell me what's wrong?" Starfire shook her head and bit her lip, "No, I cannot in front of Raven and Cyborg, Beast Boy can I speak to you in your living quarters?" Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat when Starfire asked to speak to him in private. How he wished it was to discuss them, how she would tell him she cared for him and they would share a passionate kiss.

Beast Boy sighed knowing that wasn't the case, Starfire loved Robin, not him. He nodded his head, "Yeah sure Star, let's go." Starfire followed Beast Boy to his room, which had a thick layer of dirty and clean clothing mixed together on the floor. Beast Boy helped Starfire maneuver through his room to the bed, and they sat down. Beast Boy looked into Starfire's beautiful eyes imploring her to tell him what she had to. Starfire looked into Beast Boy's green eyes, unsure as to tell him the truth. She suddenly stood up and began to lift her sweatshirt off, and beast Boy's mid began to go into meltdown mode. He watched in horror and amazement 'omg what is she doing? Why is she taking her sweatshirt off?'

Once Starfire had gotten the sweatshirt off she tossed it to the floor, and Beast Boy was shocked and horrified to see that her stomach looked slightlylarger than it had. Starfire bit her lip, "Beast Boy, I am going to bear Robin's child." She tilted her head to looked down at the floor, ashamed at her confession. Beast Boy gaped at her, even though she was pregnant and her stomach was much larger she still was beautiful to him. Beast Boy swallowed, afraid to find out how far along she was. He spoke, even though it burned his throat felt dry, he spoke with a raspy voice, "Star, how far along are you?" Starfire burst into a fresh bout of tears, "I am to give birth a couple months time." Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Wait two months? How is that even possible Star? You've only been with Robin for a few months?" Starfire shook her head, "Dear friend Beast Boy Tamaranian pregnancies only last a few months. The longest recorded Tamaranian pregnancy was five months, and that was because the child was extra powerful and needed to develop longer."

Beast Boy frowned, "So are you gonna go tell Robin now?" Starfire shook her head, "No, not yet. I first want Robin to find out I am home yet again first. But do not worry I will tell him before it is time." Beast Boy stood up and handed Starfire the sweatshirt, "Here Star you might wanna put this back on. Star I don't know what to say, except uh good luck telling Robin." Starfire wiped some tears from her eyes, "Thank you Beast Boy I can always count on you to help me."

Beast Boy's bedroom door was opened and a green gloved hand was seen pushing the door open. The person poked their head in his room and was shocked and disgusted to see Beast Boy in the bedroom with a girl. The girl with mahogany colored hair had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy. The boy who walked into Beast Boy's room called out, "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Beast Boy felt a sudden feeling of fear clutch at his heart, had Robin heard Starfire? Starfire turned around to see Robin and gasped, "Robin!" The masked boy glared at Starfire, "What were you just doing in here with Beast Boy hugging him like that?" Starfire shook her head, "Nothing I was simply glad to see him so I gave him a friendly hug."

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire who somehow seemed different, but he couldn't quite figure out what was different about her.

After the incident in Beast Boy's room, Robin began to avoid Starfire, which made Beast Boy even more uncomfortable being the only one to know the young woman's secret. For about a week Robin ignored Starfire, annoyed that she hadn't told him she was leaving or, didn't seek him out first when she returned. Beast Boy was always by Starfire's side, and actually had agreed to take her to a Lamaze class. Beast Boy and Starfire flew to the clinic and Starfire smiled at the woman at the front desk awkwardly. "Greetings I am Starfire of the Teen Titans and I wish to sign up for a birthing class." The woman who was probably in her late 20's at the most raised an eyebrow and looked at Starfire. "Sure ya are." Then she looked at Beast Boy, "So this guy you're boyfriend? Starfire giggled, "Oh no he is just my companion whom I entrust my whole life to if needed." The girl looked at Starfire strangely and muttered under her breath, "Sounds like he's you're boyfriend to me." Beast Boy heard the woman and blushed a deep reddish color, which clashed horribly with his skin.

After the class Beast Boy and Starfire returned to the Tower, and was greeted by Robin standing in the living room, "Where were you two?" Starfire glared at Robin, "Why would you care Robin, all you do is ignore me?" Robin growled in frustration and stalked off back to him room. Beast Boy sighed a sigh of relief, "Star, you have to let him know soon." Starfire sighed, "I know Beast Boy, I know."


	10. Growing Affection

A/N Hope you guys liked the last chapter, the story is going a complete different direction than I had originally planned. Anyway if anyone has any ideas or something you want to happen let me know. Also would you guys rather have a tragic or happy ending, I've written both, and I plan to possibly put an alternate ending. But that's not for a while.

Chapter 10 Growing Affection

Weeks passed and Starfire and Beast Boy steadily grew to be even closer friends. Robin had been hiding out in his bedroom, claiming he was working on trying to track down Slade. Starfire sighed, she knew that was just his excuse to stay away from all the other Titans. Raven walked into the living room and smiled slightly when she saw Starfire and Beast Boy playing vide games together as usual. She shook her head and sat down next to them to read.

Cyborg knocked on Robin's bedroom door, "Rob, it's time for lunch man." Cyborg listened and heard a muffled yell, "Not hungry!" Cyborg rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous it was so obvious he was avoiding the others. "Look Rob, ya can't just ignore us, man." Robin growled in frustration, "Fine Cy, I"ll come out." The door to Robin's bedroom finally opened revealing Robin, his hair was disheveled, and his mask was slightly askew. Cyborg eyed Robin, "Uh Rob your mask," he motioned to fix his mask, and Robin did so.

Robin sighed, "So what's going on?" Cyborg shrugged, "Nothin much it's been real slow recently." Cyborg and Robin entered the living room and saw Starfire and Beast Boy. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Starfire give Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek. Starfire was his, and no one else's. Not even that little grass stain Beast Boy.

Robin sat down on the couch, and Beast Boy glanced at his watch, he suddenly whispered to Starfire, and she stood up quickly. She and Beast Boy ran out towards the elevator, but after Robin was able to attach a tracking device to the sleeve of Starfire's black sweatshirt. After the two of them ran out of the front door, Beast Boy pulling Starfire's hand in his own, Robin ran to his room. He glanced at his screen, and watched in confusion as the dot on the screen, that symbolized Starfire's whereabouts, entered a strange building. He zoomed in and saw that it was a clinic of some sort, Robin furrowed his brow and quickly exited the building sneaking past Cyborg and Raven.

Starfire and Beast Boy entered the Lamaze class room and prepared to undergo the class preparing her to give a healthy and natural birth. Beast Boy sat next to Starfire and held her hand, and stroked it, "It's okay Star, you'll be great. You'll be an awesome mother." Starfire sighed and smiled at Beast Boy, "Thank you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy shook his head, "Star I think it's time you start calling me by my real name. Afterall were best friends." Starfire gasped Beast Boy was to reveal his identity to her. "Star, my name is Logan." Starfire hugged Beast Boy, "Very well Logan, and my real name is Koriandr, but I believe I still prefer Star.fire" She blushed slightly, "Well actually I request you call me Star." Beast Boy grinned at Starfire, just as the class room door was burst open. The person who burst through the door was no other than Robin.

Robin glared at the two friends, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He yelled, interrupting and startling the class of expecting mothers and their partners. The teacher motioned for Robin to be quiet, "Shh this is to be a calming experience, if you have a disagreement please leave." Robin glared at the woman, and stalked up to Starfire and yanked her off the matt, and out of Beast Boy's arms. Robin twisted Starfire's arm as he dragged her out of the classroom, squeezing as tightly as he can on her wrist. Starfire yelped in pain, "Ow Robin release me!" Robin growled and threw her against the wall, "What the hell Starfire. Were you cheating on me?"

Starfire frowned, "What are you talking about Robin?" Robin yelled, "You and Beast Boy in a class like that at unplanned parenthood!" Starfire's eyes widened, "Robin, you misunderstood." Robin glared at his "girlfriend" "what?" Starfire sighed, "Robin the child I am to bear is yours." Robin's eyes widened in fear and anger at himself and Starfire. Just as Beast Boy ran to Starfire's side, Robin punched him. "You asshole! You knew and didn't tell me, some friend you are!" Beast Boy frowned, "Dude, that's not fair ow. I was just helping Star." Robin's face contorted into anger and hatred, "Her name is Starfire! Don't call her so familiarly Beast Boy!" Beast Boy frowned and shook his head sadly, "Dude you've lost it."

Robin balled his fist and punched the wall beside Starfire's head, "If you love me you'll stay away from Beast Boy." Robin walked away and jumped on his motorcycle and made his way back to the Tower. Starfire's heart pounded he had come so close to smashing her head in the wall. Beast Boy gritted his teeth, "Starfire are you okay!" Starfire pushed her hair behind her ears, and Beast Boy noticed the blood on her head from being shoved into the wall. Starfire nodded her head slightly and winced, "Yes I am alright thank you Logan." Beast Boy smiled despite the circumstance at least Starfire hadn't left him yet.

Starfire sighed, "Let's get going back home. I believe I shouldn't go back into that class room at this moment." Beast Boy nodded and he and Starfire flew back to the tower, him transformed into a bird.

Robin was back in his room training he punched the punching bag as hard as he can, sweat dripped down his face and pooled at the floor beneath his feet. He yelled as she beat the bag, "Damn Bitch she's pregnant!" He paused How can she be? He was meant to be with Barbara not Starfire. Maybe she can get rid of it, it can't be too far along, he figured it would only be a two or three months at the most.

Starfire sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy and Robin entered the room, he coughed. "Umm Starfire can I talk to you a minute?" Starfire nodded and stood up carefully and followed Robin, "Yes?" Robin took a deep breath, "Get rid of it." Starfire gaped at Robin in horror, "What?" Robin glared at Starfire, "Get rid of the baby." Starfire shook her head, "I can't. I." Robin cut her off, "It can't be any older than a few months right?" Starfire nodded her head, "Yes, but the baby is due in two days." Robin gasped, "What? How the hell is that possible?" Starfire sighed, "I have different physiological components than a human woman Robin, I am after all Tameranian."

Cyborg walked into the bedroom, "Hey you guys okay, I hear yelling?" Robin looked at Starfire daring her to say something. Starfire simply kept quiet and shook her head, but she didn't stay in the room, she quickly followed Cyborg out of the bedroom. Robin stood in his room shocked Starfire had left against his orders.

A/N Hope ya enjoyed more to come soon. Peace ;)


End file.
